100 Silver Slices of Watermelon
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: Slice of Life   100 themes on Hitsugaya Toushiro and Ichimaru Gin.  Not always about them as a pairing.  Various pairing/non-pairing one-shots.
1. Table of Contents

100 Silver Slices of Watermelon

Summary: [Slice of Life] 100 themes on Hitsugaya Toushiro and Ichimaru Gin. Not always about them as a pairing. Various pairing/non-pairing one-shots.

Updates:

9/6/10

**2. Love**

Characters: Hitsugaya Toushiro, Ichimaru Gin, Matsumoto Rangiku, Aizen Sousuke

Pairings: AizGin, GinMatsu, HitsuGin

Summary: Rangiku had once told him: that was love. And he couldn't stand it.

* * *

**47. Creation**

Characters: Ichimaru Gin, Hitsugaya Toushiro

Pairing: GinHitsu

Summary: Ichimaru Gin had to say: he was probably the only one who even remembered he had been a god. And that suited his purposes just fine

* * *

**38. Abandoned**

Characters: Hitsugaya Toushiro, girl!Ichimaru Gin, Matsumoto Rangiku

Pairings: Implied

Summary: She continued smiling and asked, "_What_ do you know?" _Nothing_ was the word on the tip of his tongue. But that wasn't what she wanted to hear and that wasn't how he wanted the conversation to end.

* * *

**75. Mirror**

Characters: Ichimaru Gin

Pairings: IchiHitsu

Summary: Ichimaru Gin didn't like mirrors because they didn't reflect him. Quite literally. When he passed a mirror, Ichimaru would see him who was not him.

* * *

**1. Introduction**

Characters: Hitsugaya Toushiro, Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sosuke

Pairings: none

Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro and Ichimaru Gin were completely different people with hardly any similarities. Yet, Aizen Sosuke knew better.

* * *

**-Themes-**

**1. Introduction**

**2. Love**

**3. Light**

**4. Dark**  
**5. Seeking Solace**  
**6. Break Away**  
**7. Heaven**  
**8. Innocence**  
**9. Drive**  
**10. Breathe Again**  
**11. Memory**  
**12. Insanity**  
**13. Misfortune**  
**14. Smile - Doodled**  
**15. Silence**  
**16. Questioning**  
**17. Blood**  
**18. Rainbow**  
**19. Gray**  
**20. Fortitude**  
**21. Vacation**  
**22. Mother Nature**  
**23. Cat**  
**24. No Time**  
**25. Trouble Lurking**  
**26. Tears**  
**27. Foreign**  
**28. Sorrow**  
**29. Happiness**  
**30. Under the Rain**  
**31. Flowers**  
**32. Night**  
**33. Expectations**  
**34. Stars**  
**35. Hold My Hand**  
**36. Precious Treasure**  
**37. Eyes**  
**38. Abandoned**

**39. Dreams**

**40. Rated**  
**41. Teamwork**  
**42. Standing Still**  
**43. Dying**  
**44. Two Roads**  
**45. Illusion**  
**46. Family**  
**47. Creation**  
**48. Childhood**  
**49. Stripes**  
**50. Breaking the Rules**  
**51. Sport**  
**52. Deep in Thought**  
**53. Keeping a Secret**  
**54. Tower**  
**55. Waiting**  
**56. Danger Ahead**  
**57. Sacrifice**  
**58. Kick in the Head**  
**59. No Way Out**  
**60. Rejection**  
**61. Fairy Tale**  
**62. Magic**  
**63. Do Not Disturb**  
**64. Multitasking**  
**65. Horror**  
**66. Traps**  
**67. Playing the Melody**  
**68. Hero**  
**69. Annoyance**  
**70. 67%**  
**71. Obsession**  
**72. Mischief Managed**  
**73. I Can't**  
**74. Are You Challenging Me?**  
**75. Mirror**

**76. Broken Pieces**

**77. Test**  
**78. Drink**  
**79. Starvation**  
**80. Words**  
**81. Pen and Paper**  
**82. Can You Hear Me?**  
**83. Heal**  
**84. Out Cold**  
**85. Spiral**  
**86. Seeing Red**  
**87. Food**  
**88. Pain**  
**89. Through the Fire**  
**90. Triangle**  
**91. Drowning**  
**92. All That I Have**  
**93. Give Up**  
**94. Last Hope**  
**95. Advertisement**  
**96. In the Storm**  
**97. Safety First**  
**98. Puzzle**  
**99. Solitude**  
**100. Relaxation**


	2. 001:  Introduction

1. Introduction

* * *

Characters: Hitsugaya Toushiro, Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sosuke

Pairings: none

Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro and Ichimaru Gin were completely different people with hardly any similarities. Yet, Aizen Sosuke knew better.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro and Ichimaru Gin were nothing alike.

The only obvious similarity was their hair. But even that had some differences. One was white like fresh snow while the other was silver like the side of a blade.

And if one were sober enough to remember, Matsumoto Rangiku would giggle in drunken stupor that her childhood friend and current captain has similar eye color. But even that had some differences. Everyone knew that the Tenth captain's eyes were teal but, _if_ one were sober enough to remember, Matsumoto knew that the Third captain's eyes were sapphire blue.

Physical similarities aside, they were really nothing alike.

One was diligent in his duties, punctual in turning in paperwork, and fastidious in taking naps during his free time.

One was whimsical in his duties, capricious in filing paperwork, and zealous in cultivating his persimmon grove practically all the time.

One was well respected for his accomplishments and trusted for his dedication.

One was well feared for his accomplishments and distrusted for his inconsistency.

Both captains had completely opposite reputations among the soldiers of Gotei 13. Well, there were the few who were loyal to the silver fox and the few who were envious of the ice dragon.

But generally speaking, not that Seireitei Communication did a poll on the soldiers' favorite captains or anything like that, Hitsugaya Toushiro was favored over Ichimaru Gin.

They were completely different people with different interests, different goals, and different personalities.

Yet, Aizen Sosuke knew better.

The first time he met Hitsugaya Toushiro was during the captain initiation. Fitted into the captain's haori, the small boy looked even smaller with the long sword slung across his back. Head held high and eyes sharp, the newly appointed Tenth Squad captain looked pointedly ahead of him as if daring anyone to question his height or apparent youth.

The first time he met Hitsugaya Toushiro, Aizen remembered thinking:

_Another fool. Another ant. Another nobody._

So the second time he met Hitsugaya Toushiro, he smiled and greeted his fellow captain warmly. His cold eyes hidden by the thick lenses of his glasses, Aizen observed the shorter captain with apathy while his lips curled in a benevolent smile.

Maybe it was because that day he wasn't wearing his haori. Maybe it was because the boy had yet to realize who he was. After all, the waxing crescent moon provided scant light.

_That night had also been a dark one_.

But the boy had nicked his glasses.

_Thin fingers plucked his glasses from its perch._

"It would be unwise to hide such hostility. Someone might accidentally get the wrong idea."

"_With all ya hostility, don't ya think someone's gonna get the wrong impression one o' these days?"_

Piercing teal eyes met his cold, brown ones. Aizen felt a sensation that he had last experienced a century ago when another boy, silver haired and pale skinned, smiled up at him.

"_Aizen-taicho."_

Experimentally, he let some of his spiritual pressure leak. Curious if this child genius would have the same reaction. As the air grew heavy, the tenth captain gave him a look of almost annoyance.

It was subtle and almost nonexistent that Aizen wouldn't have caught it if he weren't looking for it, but, in those teal depths, a spark of _knowing_ shined through. The same knowing of a certain snake's smile.

"Come to the Tenth Division tomorrow and I'll return them to you then."

With a well executed shunpo, the younger captain disappeared into the night. The only indication of his presence was the absence of Aizen's glasses.

That night he told Gin and the man laughed.

"So whadda ya know? Me n' lil Shiro-chan have much more in common than ya would think."

But it was truly a pity.

No, not the glasses since he didn't need them anymore.

As he cut the boy down, the traitor thought that it had been a pity.

Pity that the boy was so attached to his dispensable vice captain. The boy could have kept Gin company in Hueco Mundo.

After all, the two were very much alike.

-END-

A/N: Well this is the start to a 100 theme challenge! Eh, it kind of has nothing to do with the theme of "introduction" but maybe you could see as the introduction of this challenge?

Well, I hope to finish this challenge before my school work piles up later in the fall but the probability of that happening are…zero to nil? Ah, positive thinking, positive thinking! Either way, I'll do my best!

Thanks for reading! Please review and impart some feedback!

~sodesne


	3. 075: Mirror

75. Mirror

* * *

Characters: Ichimaru Gin

Pairings: GinHitsu

Summary: Ichimaru Gin didn't like mirrors because they didn't reflect him. Quite literally. When he passed a mirror, Ichimaru would see him who was not him.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin didn't like mirrors.

When Rangiku asked, he diverted her attention to other things.

When Izuru asked, he merely smiled mysteriously and recited superstition.

But in all seriousness, Ichimaru Gin didn't like mirrors because they didn't reflect him. Quite literally.

When he passed a mirror, a stream, or just a reflective surface in general, Ichimaru would see him who was not him.

The man he saw on the other side looked like him, silver hair, thin fingers, and blue eyes, but was not him. The man he saw on the other side dressed like him, a captain's haori and standard shinigami uniform, but was not him. The man he saw on the other side even had habits like him, light steps and loose sword grip, _but was not him_.

The man on the other side of the mirror had a smile like him, wide and thin, but _it wasn't his smile_.

His smile was meant to disarm and cause weary. But the other had the smile of a man who honestly means no harm and wishes to spread his happiness with those around him.

It was Aizen Sousuke's smile. Only real.

Sometimes when he passes a mirror, he would see that man looking back at him with a clear smile and honest blue eyes.

And most of the time, his mirror self would not be alone.

Next to him would be Matsumoto Rangiku, looking positively radiant, looking like she was the most fortunate woman in the world. Or next to him would be Kira Izuru, looking strong and confident, looking like he had everything in the world and more.

Once, when Ichimaru was much younger and still a vice captain, next to him would be Hinamori Momo. She would be looking at his other with admiration and joy. At the time, Ichimaru remembered staring at his reflection and wondering if the girl had even purposefully glanced his way before.

This had not always been the case. His reflection used to be him. A poor boy shunned and unwanted in the worst district of Rukongai.

But after meeting the devil, his reflection became someone else. Someone whose smiles were honest and good.

And true to his title as a prodigy, Ichimaru realized that what he saw in the mirror was who he could have been.

Not as the snake, but as the fox.

A playful individual, prone to tricks and general mischief.

A loyal individual, working toward the betterment of all.

An individual who would have made those around him happy.

And sometimes, he would stare into the mirror hours at a time. He would stare at his childhood friend's beautiful smile and his heart would ache. He would stare at his vice captain's confident expression and his mind would ponder. He would look at himself, his own content and kind expression, and question:

_Could…could I really do that? If I…_

But then, a quiet voice would ask, "Are you okay?"

And all doubts would escape his mind.

The world would refocus. The table, the window, the tea cups would refocus. And next to him, Hitsugaya Toushiro would be there waiting for a response.

Pressing a light kiss to his young lover's forehead, Ichimaru Gin turned away from mirror and focused on the teal eyes looking up at him questioningly.

"Ya."

He knew he would never trade moments like these for anything. Not even the perfect world in the mirror.

Ichimaru Gin liked mirrors.

When Rangiku asked, he diverted her attention to other things.

When Izuru asked, he merely smiled mysteriously and recite adages.

But in all seriousness, Ichimaru Gin liked mirrors because they didn't reflect him. Quite literally.

When he passed a mirror, a stream, or just a reflective surface in general, Ichimaru would see him who was not him.

The man on the other side of the mirror would have a smile like him, wide and thin, but it wasn't his smile.

His smile was meant to show gratitude for his position, his friends, and his life. But the other had the smile of a man who didn't believe in anyone and concealed dangerous secrets.

The mirror showed him why he should be thankful. It showed him to treat those around him well because he's already seen their distraught faces from the other side of the mirror.

But sometimes, Ichimaru Gin would look into the mirror and stare for hours. He would watch his other's free and unchallenged spirit. He would watch his other freely exert power over others. He would watch his other with a certain Tenth Squad captain.

And he would wonder:

_Could…could I really do that? If I…_

-END-

A/N: Okay, this was a bit confusing I'm sure because I change POVs right in the middle. But I hope it came through that the second part was about Ichimaru's mirror self.

I think that no matter how people say their lives suck or what not: the grass is always greener on the other side. It's merely about how one buckles down and sees the best in what one has.

Yes, my own pitiful whining about how life sucked and what not inspired this. Haha, strangely enough (or maybe not that strangely), my mother told me to grow up and look in the mirror.

"Look at what you have! Clothes, a home, a healthy body, a computer, what else do you want?"

Yes mom. (how embarrassing, still being scolded at my age)

Thanks for reading! Please drop a comment, feedback, crit, or just a "hey update"!

~sodesne


	4. 038: Abandoned

38. Abandoned

* * *

Characters: Hitsugaya Toushiro, girl!Ichimaru Gin, Matsumoto Rangiku

Pairings: Implied

Summary: [AU] She continued smiling and asked, "_What_ do you know?" _Nothing_ was the word on the tip of his tongue. But that wasn't what she wanted to hear and that wasn't how he wanted the conversation to end.

* * *

Aizen Sosuke found no worth in women.

They were weak, they were difficult, they were not worth his time.

And this showed when he upped and left.

Hitsugaya Toushiro made this conjecture as he stood by his childhood friend's sick bed.

Matsumoto just nodded and silently agreed. In her mind, her childhood friend's image haunted her.

"She didn't deserve this," his vice captain murmured stoically.

"No, she didn't," he replied.

"She cared for Aizen so much," his vice captain whispered raggedly.

"Yes, she did," he replied.

"She shouldn't have gone through this," his vice captain rasped angrily.

"No, she shouldn't have," he replied.

And it was funny that while both of them were talking about two separate people, they managed to make sense. It made so much sense that the Tenth Captain almost laughed, but he didn't.

He couldn't laugh at the other, not when _she_ went through the same as Hinamori.

"Now, would ya two please stop talkin' about me as if I weren't 'ere?"

Hitsugaya Toushiro glanced at the bed across Hinamori's.

At a woman who was strong but at the same time so fragile.

"Gin, you know I didn't mean it like that," his vice captain tried to amend with a forced smile. The shell of her usual smile made it painful to look at her. If it were painful for Hitsugaya, he didn't know how much worse it was for the bed-ridden captain.

"Ran—"

A flurry of black, orange and pink and she was gone.

"_I can't do it." _

_A rare moment of lucidity in her drunken escapades. _

"_Gin, she was always the one in control."_

_A slight pause and another swish of alcohol._

"_She was always the one who was right, who was strong, who was better than everyone else…"_

_He remembers taking a small sip and allowing the information to sink. _

"_I don't think I can ever reconcile her image with…"_

_He knows that his vice captain will not remember telling him this._

"_With the fragile person abandoned by _that traitor_."_

_An almost inaudible sob escaped her lips._

"I know."

"Waddaya know?"

Startled, Hitsugaya faced her. He never meant to say anything out loud.

Her thin smile mocked him, which would have usually infuriated him, but not now.

"Waddaya know?" she repeated.

_Nothing_ was the word on the tip of his tongue. Hitsugaya swallowed it the moment it came up. That wasn't what she wanted to hear and that wasn't how he wanted the conversation to end.

"_Waddaya know?_" she repeated. Her voice lowered slightly and the words were dragged out.

There was no desperation, no anguish, no pain. Just a question.

One that no one would answer.

It was strange, he thought. She of all people should know. But she asked anyways.

The same smile and same expression, she would ask:

Waddaya know?

The first day he came to visit Hinamori, he heard Unohana's response:

"No more than you do."

The second day he came to visit them, he heard Kira's response:

"Nothing, taichou."

The third day he came to visit her, he heard Matsumoto's response:

"About what?"

And she stayed in her hospital bed even after all her physical ailments healed.

Smiling and mocking, she would ask, "Waddya know?"

Hitsugaya looked at her but avoided her gaze. Not that he knew whether she was even looking at him or not.

Spidery fingers curled gently at the white bed sheets and long pale neck rested upon the stiff pillow. Silver hair spread out like a halo around her thin face. The sheer white surrounding her made her skin ashen.

Even though her skin was pale and her hair was colorless, she seemed to contrast the color rather than blend into it. Maybe it was his preconception of her dark and malicious personality that made her stand out.

But he was no longer certain whether that reason still held water.

"Waddaya know?" she asked again.

A flash of the number three enclosed in a rhombus skidded across his line of sight. Her red eyes looking down at him as a sword point hurtled toward his unprotected eye. The subtle manipulation through a poisonous forked tongue. The smile of a murderer.

And her fragile frame falling. The apathetic smile of a murder who stabbed her through the chest. The blood that smeared across the captain's haori which she meant to discard. The sighting of dark red eyes in shock. The fall of an angel.

"_I don't think I can ever reconcile her image with…"_

Hitsugaya finally looked into her eyes. Ruby red, looking more like a jewel than blood. Because blood did not shine, it dried and darkened.

"I know."

She continued smiling and asked, "_What_ do you know?"

He answered:

"He abandoned you."

Ichimaru Gin stopped smiling but looked relieved as she sat up from her sick bed.

"Did he?"

"Yes."

She swung her legs off the bed and stood.

"He abandoned me. That's right."

Paying him no heed, she walked out. The certainty of her step reassured Hitsugaya that she would show up at the next captain's meeting.

He knew.

-END-

A/N: Okay, this was strange. I mean, I've read many Hitsu turn girl but never have I seen a Gin turn girl one. Going with Tite Kubo's girls-are-helpless-and-super-weak-and-need-the-protection-of-man's mentality, I kind of applied that to this.

For this story, I ignored the latest chapters. So...go with it?

So, thanks for reading! Drop me a review if time permits!

~sodesne


	5. 047: Creation

47. Creation

* * *

Characters: Ichimaru Gin, Hitsugaya Toushiro

Pairing: GinHitsu

Summary: Ichimaru Gin had to say: he was probably the only one who even remembered he had been a god. And that suited his purposes just fine.

* * *

Not many people remembered the gods.

No, no, no. Not the King or the Royal Family, but the gods.

The gods that inhabited the mountains, the lakes, the seas, the woods, the skies. They were forgotten by all but folklore.

Strange as it seems, people controlled the life and death of the gods.

As long as people continued to believe, they would live. If people didn't, they would die. And as the modern world and its philosophies spread, gods died.

The first ones to go were those governing the sacred spirits of animals. Foxes, raccoons, frogs, bears, wolves; their gods died out as humans began preaching superiority.

The last ones to go were protectors of mountains, seas, and forests. But they were dying too.

(The only gods who didn't die were those of humans.)

But these dead gods didn't completely disappear. Their spirits lingered at times; corrupted they became vasto lords, saved they became shinigami.

The most recent god to die was the protector of the highest mountain of the world.

And he became the youngest captain in Gotei 13.

But he was one of the last ones. There hadn't been many gods by the time he passed.

Soon the only spirits one could see on the earthly plane were either gods of death or evil spirits.

Well, if one put it that way, the old gods still lived. They lived as shinigami rather than gods.

Ichimaru Gin had to say, he was probably the only one who even remembered he had been a god.

And that suited his purposes just fine.

The supreme commander might not remember his time as the deity of Mt. Helen, but Ichimaru did. Tousen Kaname might not remember his time as the Mesopotamian god of justice, Shamash, but Ichimaru did. Captain Aizen might not remember the time he had been hailed as Hermes, patron of liars and tricksters, but Ichimaru did.

And that suited his purposes just fine.

After all, Ichimaru had only been what the Japanese called a _kitsune_. Nothing fancy like the gods of Greek myths or ancient cultures.

It was minor gods like him who died first.

But he had been a lucky one. All the others he knew personally died before him.

Even so, he was unable to survive the human shift into non belief.

So he went on and became a Shinigami like all the dead gods.

Just like Unohana, Ukitate, Hirako, Urahara, Kuchiki, Aizen, Yamamoto, Kyoraku, and Shiba Kaien.

Just like Hitsugaya Toushiro.

The deity of the highest mountain in the world.

True to his element, the young captain sported naturally white hair just like the freshly fallen snow and a piercing gaze just like the hardened ice.

It was no wonder he wielded the strongest ice zanpakuto there was. It was no wonder he was a child genius.

And it was only natural that they had a better understanding of one another.

After all, they were all gods.

"How did you know?" the younger captain asked, whispering between kisses.

Not that any of the dead gods themselves realized it.

"'Cause I love ya."

And it suited his purposes just fine.

-End-

A/N: I always wanted to find a logical conclusion to why some of the shinigami were like freakishly strong while others were nameless soldiers. I mean, if they were all humans, how did some gain their powers? Mutations?

Hn, sure.

Ah, I went back and reformatted the table of contents as well as the chapters. So now you readers will get a small intro before the actual story! ('Cause I just realized how confused people must have been for the last story with fem!Ichimaru, so now you'll get a warning before I pull something crazy out of the hat!)

Well, thanks for reading~!

~sodesne


	6. 002: Love

2. Love

* * *

Characters: Hitsugaya Toushiro, Ichimaru Gin, Matsumoto Rangiku, Aizen Sousuke

Pairings: AizGin, GinMatsu, HitsuGin

Rating: T+

Summary: Rangiku had once told him: that was love. And he couldn't stand it.

* * *

As a child, Ichimaru Gin fell in love twice.

Once with Matsumoto Rangiku:

But there was no question to that one.

Her pale skin, orange hair, baby blue eyes, adorable mole, thin waist, delicate ankles, small shoulders, radiant smile, strong spirit….he could go on and on without stop.

Loving her had been as easy as breathing.

The second time was with power.

Or he should say, power incarnated:

Aizen Sousuke.

There was a thrill being with the man. Knowing he was the only one who truly saw beyond that Buddha-like smile made the child him shiver in a delight that loving Matsumoto Rangiku never gave him.

As a child, he measured love by comparing his affections to how much he loved Matsumoto Rangiku.

This affection for power and he who wielded it grew into something he never felt before. A strange tormenting and suffocating _something_.

So one night, when he had still been the man's vice captain, Ichimaru Gin experimented.

At the time, he remembered a certain eagerness that he now relates to Hinamori Momo.

At the time, he recalled a certain loyalty that he now relates to Kira Izuru.

At the time, he felt that he could love his captain.

So he did the only thing that he remembered from his time in Rukongai.

He seduced Aizen Sousuke to sleep with him.

And his captain obliged.

The whole process was…gentle.

Every caress and lick made him shiver and moan. Every kiss made his head spin into the clouds. Every pinch and brush made him whimper and gasp.

The preparation had been so careful that when the penetration came everything just felt heavenly. None of the ripping, tearing, bleeding that he had been expecting.

That night, the man cleaned him off with a cool towel and lay next to him whispering loving endearments.

To say the least, Aizen Sousuke had been the perfect lover.

And that's why that night, after the other's breathing evened out, he ran.

Ran and cried.

He couldn't stand it.

He couldn't stand the gentle touches, the gentle caresses, the gentle kisses, the gentle probing, the gentle—just the whole gentleness of _everything_.

It felt wrong.

If he were with Matsumoto Rangiku, Ichimaru would practice the same caring and loving gestures as Aizen did to him. In fact, he would willingly throw himself into a pit of venomous snakes if he caused her any discomfort.

But…

_He_ couldn't take that gentleness.

Not on him.

It wasn't because it was Aizen Sousuke.

(He's gotten around a little more than that.)

It was the kindness. It was the caring. It was that quiet whisper of a touch on his skin. It was that feather light caress on his cheek. It was the soft ephemeral kisses on his lips. It was the feeling of fleeting happiness in his heart.

Rangiku had once told him: that was love.

And he couldn't stand it.

"What did I say about thinking about others during _our_ time?"

A deceptively gentle hand massaged his scalp as the sharp blade of Shinsou teased the flesh just above his collarbone.

"Toushi—"

The hand suddenly yanked at his hair forcing his neck to stretch in a rather uncomfortable position.

"_Toushiro ja ne._"

The blade pressed hard enough to start a thin red line.

"_Hitsugaya-taichou da._"

Strangely.

"_Ha-hai._"

Ichimaru Gin couldn't see love as anything but this.

-END-

A/N: Yes, this was one product of my trip to Tibet. O.O While we were driving around in the sinuous mountains, I was thinking up this story and jotting the original down on a torn paper napkin.

Ah, that place really was beautiful. Snowy mountains and green grasslands. The contrast made my heart soar. And then (when I wasn't writing this and others) I was reading _Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens. Reading a good book with the grasslands spread out ahead of you and the snowy mountains in the distance while listening to the Top Chinese Internet Hits.

Ah.

Okay, the last one was a bit out of the loop. XD But that was the only thing I had on CD that would play in the car. (Drat! Should have brought some Chopin or traditional Tibetan music!)

But that trip really was worth it. Any chance to go to Tibet. GO. It really is a must see. Some of the sights will take away your breath, figuratively and literally. The altitude was, at the best, tolerable (3000m-5000m) but eh, I rather like ground zero.

Before I do my usual 'thanks for reading and please review,' I made a mistake on my previous story "Creation." The Tibetan people believe that the Himalayas (including Mt Everest) is a female deity. So in all technicalities, the last story also was gender bending. XD

Okay, enough of my ranting about my trip and what not!

Thanks for reading and drop a review!

~sodesne


End file.
